It is known how to adjust the supports of beds, mattresses, armchairs and the like, known as slatted frames and consisting of two or three support elements, relative to each other by means of a drive motor for the purpose of changing the slope or trend of the support plane. In this case, the support elements, which generally extend over the entire width of the cushion being supported, are relatively long in the longitudinal direction of the cushion. Trend changes are therefore possible only in a relatively crude fashion. Soft, round transitions can scarcely be accomplished, unless these are achieved, in practice, by the cushion; the trends of the support elements and cushion then deviate from each other in the bend regions. In order to achieve a motorized drive for the slope or trend change of the support elements, relatively extensive lever arrangements are required.
With this as point of departure, the problem underlying the invention is to accomplish the least intricate arrangement possible in generic adjustment devices. Moreover, it is desired to avoid greater kinking of the support plane during the slope or trend change of the support plane.